


Good Boy Gone Bad

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming Untouched, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeko's boyfriend is amazing in so many ways, but he is terrible in bed. Two weeks and several books from Amazon later, he's willing to prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy Gone Bad

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever write something that's not akisae? probably not.

Tanaka Saeko was blessed with the most amazing boyfriend. He helps the elderly cross the street, donates his tax returns to charity, and once he even bought a homeless man a full course meal; Saeko found him on the street corner laughing and telling jokes with him over coffee. He was an angel, a very attractive one, at that. She was proud to say she was his girlfriend wherever she goes.

Except for one place.

Sure, she knew Akiteru lacked heavily in the bedroom; she has his virginity tucked into her back pocket, after all, but after nearly a year of under the covers missionary, she was at her wits end.

“Dude, why don’t you tell him he sucks at sex?” her childhood best friend, Chiiko, asked, rolling her eyes as she took a swig of her beer. They were at their favourite bar, having their usual friday night drinks.

“Chii, you look into his eyes and tell him he’s not pleasing me, I dare you,” Saeko scoffed, adjusting her halter top, “it’d probably shatter him.”

“How did someone like you find yourself with someone so soft, anyway? Is this the same Saeko I know, or are you just an imposter?”

“Oh shut up! I’ll have you know Akiteru has been nothing but perfect-”

“Except when he’s stuffing your taco.”

“Please never call my vagina a taco ever again.”

Chiiko snorted, finishing her drink.

“Whatever girl, your boyfriend, your problem.”

When Saeko returned to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, she quietly stripped off her clothes before slipping on Akiteru’s oversized t-shirt and curling up under the covers.

“Mmmf,” he mumbled sleepily, “Sae?”

She smiled, kissing his nose as his eyes blinked open sleepily.

“Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep,” she giggled.

“Hey, you’re all the beauty I need,” he grinned pulling her on top of him and smooching her cheek.

“A-Aki! That’s disgusting!” she whined, rubbing her slobbery cheek, causing him to let out a childish giggle.

“Honestly,” she scoffed, “I feel like I’m dating a five year old sometimes.”

Their lips met, cutting off their playful banter. Their mouths meshed together perfectly, Saeko’s tongue swipes at the seam of his lips, coaxing them to part just enough for her to slide her tongue in. They stayed like this for several minutes, happily making out like a couple of teenagers. It wasn’t until Akiteru playfully slid his hands under the shirt she was wearing that she pulled off of him.

“Everything alright?” he panted, letting his hands slip out from the fabric. She sat up, straddling his waist. His cheeks were flushed but his eyebrows were furrowed with worry; he looked absolutely adorable.

“Hey Aki, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Have you ever watched porn?” She asked bluntly, wanting to beat around the bush a little before crushing his self esteem. Akiteru’s face lit up bright red.

“W-why are you asking me this?” he stammered.

“Curiousity, she murmured, stretching her arms above her head.

He shook his head, “I-I mean, my senpai showed me porn magazines in high school…’

She frowned, “that explains a lot.”

“Eh?”

Sighing heavily with the knowledge that he has absolutely no idea what he’s doing, she slid off her boyfriend, flopping into the sheets beside him.

“I love you, you know.”

“I love you too,” Akiteru replied, brows furrowing, “is everything alright? Usually by now I’d be inside you-”

“That’s the problem, Aki!” she cried, snapping, averting her eyes so she wouldn’t have to look at the crushed look on his face.

“Do you not want to have sex? I can hold off, I swear!”

“Akiteru, I want to have sex with you, but it feels very one sided. God, it’s like you have no idea what foreplay is.”

There was a painfully tense silence that filled the room and suffocated the couple.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Akiteru finally broke the silence, desperately willing his voice to remain level.

Saeko didn’t respond, she rolled away from him, sighing heavily and burying her face in a pillow.

“Never mind, just go to sleep.”

* * *

 

Now that Akiteru was living in a new apartment close to his home, Kei knew he could expect a lot more visits from his brother. He was right, the older Tsukishima was often found sprawled out on the couch, snoring after a long day at work. It was almost endearing, the way he still felt so at ease at home.

A little too at ease, it seemed, as he seemed perfectly content to sprawl himself all over the living room floor when Kei returned from practice that evening.

“What’s wrong with you?” he snorted, taking delight in seeing the twenty four year old acting like a child.

“I’m a bad boyfriend,” he whined, clutching onto his little brother’s ankle.

“Did Saeko dump you or something? Because just because her brother already graduated doesn’t mean he won’t be disturbing practice to yell at me...again.”

Akiteru shook his head, putting Kei a little more at ease.

“So what did you do?” He asked, deciding to humour his brother who seems to be going through some sort of crisis if he was willing to mash his face into the unswept floor.

“She said I was bad at sex, and made me touch her boob this morning.”

Kei’s face looked like he had just walked in on the aforementioned act.

“That...is...not my problem,” he replied with disgust, putting on his headphones and stomping off to his bedroom, leaving Akiteru to grovel in his misery.

It wasn’t like he expected his seventeen year old gay brother to know anything about the working of female anatomy, but he felt pathetic enough that Kei probably knew how to please a girl more than he currently does.

* * *

 

Two weeks went by, and they barely touched in that time. An occasional peck on the lips before Akiteru left for work in the morning, a massage when Saeko’s period made her cranky and sore, and of course the never ending night time snuggling. But no sexual contact was established, and they were both on edge as a result.

“Two weeks, Chiiko,” Saeko whined that Friday at the bar, “do you know how often we used to have sex? Every other day! Now whenever I even try to start something he just pushes me away.”

“Dude, just two weeks ago you were bitching about how he doesn’t please you in bed-”

“Chiiko I put my hand on his penis the other day, and he rolled over and said he was going to sleep.”

Her friend raised an eyebrow, taking a long sip of her margarita, “and?”

“He’s a man, Chii! What red blooded man refuses a hand job?!”

“Ohhh girl, you fucked up.”

“I was only following your advice!” Saeko pouted.

“Sae, I thought you knew better than to listen to me when it comes to relationship advice.”

“Whatever,” Saeko huffed, finishing her drink, “I need another shot.”

* * *

 

“Akiteru, sweetheart, I love you but can you please not read that in the living room?” Mrs. Tsukishima commented as her son was engrossed in a book; She Comes First: The Thinking Man's Guide to Pleasuring a Woman.

“Research, mom!” he protested.

“Research?” she snorted, “what, are you not pleasing Tanaka-san?”

Instead of responding, he huffed and buried his nose in his book once again.

“Is that why you keep hanging out here all the time?”

“Mom, it’s not your business,” he complained.

“I just want to make sure your relationship is going alright,” she pouted, placing the stacks of folded laundry back in the hamper to bring upstairs, “you know I worry about both you and Kei when it comes to socialization.”

“Everything’s fine, ma, I promise.”

“Alright, well let me know if you need help wi-”

“Mom, I love you, but you are the last person I want teaching me proper foreplay.”

Mrs. Tsukishima laughed at her son’s immature sputtering, “Just make sure you use protection. I’m still a little young to be a grandma.”

Akiteru nearly fell off the couch in embarrassment.

* * *

 

The next friday, Saeko cancelled her weekly plans with Chiiko.

“Aki-chan wants to take me out,” she apologized on the phone, trying to put on mascara while juggling her phone on her shoulder, “it’s been awhile so it must be something important.”

“But friday nights are ours!” Chiiko whined.

“Drinks are on me next week, hm?”

“...You’re lucky I love you.”

“Love you too, Chii,” Saeko sang, “but right now my boyfriend desires my presence.”

Hanging up, Saeko stripped her bathrobe from her body. Truthfully, she had no idea why Akiteru was insistent on taking her out tonight, but it had been weeks since they went on a proper date, and though their relationship wasn’t strained, it still felt odd.

Slipping on some lacy pink and green panties and a matching bra, she stood in the walk-in closet she shared with her boyfriend, contemplating what to wear. He never told her what to wear, but knowing him, he was likely going to take her somewhere romantic, so blue jeans were out of the question. Picking up her phone, she decided to find out for herself.  
  


To: dick2bomb ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
From: Saeko

_Hey babe, what do you want me to wear tonight?_

  
To: my love  
From: Akiteru

_As little as possible. I have plans with you before dinner ;) See you in a few <3_   
  


Saeko smirked, content with that answer. Slinking back to the closet, she slipped on a pair of pink thigh highs before lying sprawled out on the bed, waiting for her boyfriend to return. It didn’t take long for him to return home, and Saeko nearly sobbed with joy when she heard his car pull into the driveway. It had been too long and a girl had needs; over the past few weeks, she learned the hard way that bad sex was ultimately better than no sex.

“I’m home,” he called out when the front door shut.

“In the bedroom, dear!” she shouted back.

Akiteru came into the bedroom, looking exhausted as always after a long day at work. His lips curled into a smile when he saw her on the bed.

“Wow, you look beautiful,” he murmured.

Saeko slid off the bed to wrap her arms around his waist.

“You like?”

“Mmm, I love.”

Their lips met, the sexual tension between them coming to a climax.

“How was work?” She asked between open mouthed kisses.

“Not as good as being with you,” he murmured back.

“So smooth, Aki-chan.”

Making their way to the bed, Akiteru shed his suit jacket and pants, leaving his shirt slightly unbuttoned and his tie hanging loose around his neck.

Saeko fell backwards onto the bed, pulling her boyfriend down with a growl.

“It’s been too long,” she purred, leaning down to nip at his collarbone. Akiteru pulled away before her teeth could sink into his pale skin, causing her to whine in frustration.

“Ah ah ah,” Akiteru murmured in her ear, “tonight, I’m pleasing you.”

Saeko felt herself throb painfully at those words, and she found herself subconsciously arching into her boyfriend’s touch.

“Are you now? Let’s find out.”

With a smirk that only a Tsukishima could pull off, he straddled her waist, pulling off his tie in one fluid movement.

“Arms up,” he murmured.

Blushing, she complied, squeaking when she realized he was tying her arms to the headboard.

“Is this okay?” he purred in her ear, hands roaming her goosebumped torso.

“God yes,” she gasped in return.

Their lips met once again, hungry and passionate. Akiteru slid a muscular thigh between Saeko’s, grinding his leg against her wet heat. She gasped, arching her hips into his provocative touch.

“Fuck, Aki.”

He laughed a deep, throaty laugh as he trailed his lips across her jaw to gently nibble on her earlobe; tugging gently at her piercings. She could feel herself melting into his touch, lips bitten raw to hold in her keens of pleasure.

She felt a moan escape from her throat when Akiteru’s plump lips ghosted over her neck and collarbone, leaving little nibbles in his wake.

“Is this okay?” he murmured into her skin.

“Dear god, yes.”

“God, you’re so beautiful.”

Saeko felt her heart swell with love for him.

“Untie me you big goof so I can kiss you.”

Akiteru grinned, leaning in to press his lips to hers.

“You don’t need hands to kiss,” he murmured, biting his lip as his hooded eyes roamed her exposed body.

He unbuttoned his shirt fully, revealing his well-built torso and the tattoo on his chest. When she first saw it, she had to wonder why he had his brother’s name tattooed on his chest, though it did inspire her to get “Ryuu” tattooed on her shoulder. They both loved their little brothers dearly; after all it was their volleyball game where they first met, so the tattoos fit nicely.

Saeko wolf whistled at his toned abdomen, causing his face to erupt in a blush.

“D-don’t do that!” He protested.

“Aw come on, Aki-chan, can’t I appreciate this beautiful beefcake that is my boyfriend?”

Akiteru snorted at the term beefcake. He was hardly that muscular, but Saeko loved to plump up his fragile ego, so he accepted the compliment with a grain of salt.

Now just clad in his boxer briefs, he decided his girlfriend was wearing too much. Sliding his hands up her torso, he gently ran his fingers across her clothed breasts, causing a contented sigh to escape her lips as she arched her back to get more friction. Instead of getting the pleasure she desperately wanted, Akiteru slid his calloused hands across the band of her bra to unhook it from the back. It took a bit of fumbling, he really had no idea how to take off a bra and that is something he was going to need to ask his mother to help with, but he finally got it off, allowing her full breasts to fall free. She let out a pleasured noise from the back of her throat, turning into a full out moan when she felt warm, calloused fingers gently caressing her mottled pink nipples.

“You like this?” Akiteru whispered thickly in her ear, tugging gently at the silver piercing on her left nipple, causing her to gasp and squeal from the stimulation.

“Fuck, Aki-” she whimpered, grinding messily against his thigh, trying to find some sort of release.

Aki could feel her damp, warm panties rutting against his leg, which was enough indication that he was doing a good job.

“Tell me, kitten, what do you want?” He growled, using his free hand to roughly latch into her soaked pussy, causing her to let out a loud keen of pleasure as he ground the heel of his palm into her sensitive clit.

“Please Aki, fuck me,” she cried, bucking her hips frantically.

He hummed, contemplating her words while gently tracing the outline of her clit with his finger. Saeko’s breathing became laboured as she felt a rush of electricity jolt through her body with every brush of his fingers.

“I guess since you asked nicely,” he grinned, sliding her panties aside and wasting no time to slip a finger into her wet heat.

“Oh thank fucking god!” She cried, happy to have something inside her, even if it was just one finger. This two week dry spell has taken a serious toll on her self control and already the pleasure coarsing through her veins is blinding her, and she realized that she was dangerous close to orgasming already.

“Untie me right now!” She screamed, roughly yanking on her restraints. She didn’t want this to end, not just yet. She still had her pride on the line.

Akiteru, of course, was about as dense as a wall made of osmium, so hearing her screaming for him to untie her wasn’t “untie me so I can ride you into the next millennium”, instead it was “untie me you’re hurting me you piece of shit boyfriend I’m breaking up with you”. Naturally, he panicked, quickly pulling off of her, ignoring her frustrated whine as he quickly untied the tie from her wrists.

“I’m sorry, Sae. Oh fudge nuggets, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” he cried, throwing the tie aside and peppering kisses all over her wrists, “Are you hurt? Oh god, this is was a bad idea, I should’ve never bought that book on Amazon.”

“Akiteru,” Saeko commanded, taking advantage of his mild tantrum to roll him onto his back, straddling his waist and grinning darkly, “don’t you have better things to do with your mouth?”

“I-I-I-”

“Are you crying?” Saeko asked incredulously.

Akiteru nodded, letting out a choked sob as more tears ran down his cheeks. Saeko sighed, letting out a giggle while gently wiping away his tears with the pad of her thumb.

“You really don’t know what you’re doing, huh?” She murmured fondly, giving him a tender kiss while carding her fingers through his soft blond hair. The mood was ruined, but it didn’t matter to her, what mattered was this beautiful boy in her bed.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “I just wanted to be a good boyfriend, but all I’ve been is selfish and I wanted to make it up to you. I bought all these sex books and everything and oh god I was scared Kei would find them and think I was a disgusting pervert and-”

“Hey now,” she flicked his nose teasingly, “you think reading cosmo magazines and other sex tips is going to make you magically good in bed?”

Akiteru blinked in confusion, “I thought-”

“Practice makes perfect, does it not?” She grinned, “Lay back, big boy, I’m about to show you how to run your mouth properly.”

Akiteru’s big brown eyes widened as he obeyed her orders, leaning back against the pillows. Saeko smirked, no matter how hard her boyfriend tried to take control, his natural submissiveness always allowed her to take the upper hand, and she loved it.

Straddling his hips, wearing nothing but her lace panties and matching thigh highs, she ground down hard against his strained and damp boxer briefs, causing him to let out a shuddering moan as he thrust his hips in a desperate attempt to gain more friction.

“You like that, big boy?” She growled in his ear, “you wanna fuck me? Fill me up with your huge cock until I feel like I’m about to burst from the pleasure?”

Akiteru let out a pleasured sob as he felt more precum escape his leaking dick and smearing against the front of his boxers.

“Such a bad boy,” she purred, grinding harder, “I bet I could make you cum just like this, hm? Won’t you cum for me?”

“S-Sae...n-no…” he gasped, “w-wanna make you….”

“You wanna pleasure me so badly, huh?”

Akiteru nodded desperately, and Saeko felt herself falling in love with him all over again. She felt like she was ripping an angel’s wings from his body by tainting him like this, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel any guilt because it felt so good.

“Fuck, I want your mouth on my pussy so bad,” she confessed with a groan.

Akiteru could feel a heavy blush creep onto his profile. He had read up on oral sex, but he had never attempted it, and he was scared of disappointing her even more than he already had, so he remained silent, praying for her to take control.

As though she could read his mind, Saeko stopped rutting against him, panting heavily as she took a large, calloused hand in her own, lacing their fingers together and tenderly placing a kiss against his swollen lips.

“Babe, are you alright?” She asked, “you know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I know,” he reassured her with a smile, “I just want you to feel good.”

“I know you do, baby.”

Akiteru smiled, rolling them over so he was on top, kissing down her neck and kneading her breasts gently in his hands. Saeko let out a shuddered breath as her nipples were assaulted in the most pleasurable way. She spread her legs wide, much too eager to get his head between her trembling thighs.

He pressed wet, bruising kisses lower and lower on her abdomen until he reached below her navel, ghosting a breath between her legs before continuing to assault her inner thighs with kisses and bites. Saeko bit her lip and keened.

“Akiiii, don’t tease me,” she whined, knotting her fingers in his soft blond hair and trying to guide his head back to the heat between her legs.

“Sorry baby,” he murmured hotly against her thigh, “I’m not satisfied yet.”

Continuing to trail kisses and bites across her inner thighs, Akiteru drank in an intoxicating combination of Saeko’s moisturizer and her natural scent. He resisted the urge to rut against the sheets, not wanting to come until she had.

Saeko nearly let out a scream when Akiteru finally, finally pressed his lips gently against the damp fabric of her panties.

“You learn this from your lil’ Amazon book?” She teased breathlessly. Akiteru grinned sheepishly against her wet heat, giving it another smooch before hooking his thumbs against the waistband of the obstructive lace. He pulled them off, leaving the thigh highs on, and tossed them haphazardly aside, not wasting another minute before diving back between her legs, kiss bitten and swollen lips gently brushing against her sensitive clit before gently flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

“Was that good?” He asked, pulling away nervously.

Saeko was a blubbering mess unable to form a coherent sentence, so she communicated her response to her boyfriend’s insecurity by grabbing onto his honey blonde hair and forcing his mouth back onto her. Akiteru let out giggles between open mouthed kisses to her clit and down the folds of her pussy, pleased with her response.

“I love you,” he murmured, taking her hand in his, his other hand gripping her thigh as he shifted himself further down onto the bed so he could better access her most intimate areas.

“Aki, what are you-oH,” she cried when she felt a gentle sucking pressure on her clit. She fisted her hands into his hair, not caring if she caused him to go bald as a result of her grip.

“Aki, p-please,” she gasped. It wasn’t enough, she was so close to the edge but not enough to push her over.

“Please what?”

“Fuck, fuck me!”

“Hmmmm,” he hummed to himself, languidly lapping at her clit, “not yet, I want you to cum first.”

Saeko whined desperately in response, her whines turning into a yelp as she felt two fingers gently push into her.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“God, yes!” she cried, her grip on his hair tightening as he began gently thrusting his fingers.

“Mmmf, Aki baby,” she murmured, “curl your fingers upward. There’s a spot somewhere in there that makes me feel really good.”

Akiteru nodded in affirmation, curling his fingers with every thrust, desperately probing around for whatever it was that-

He found it, judging by Saeko’s sudden orgasm. He could feel her walls spasming on his fingers and his name being shouted from her lips. The sweet sounds of her orgasm combined with the sight of her coming undone drove Akiteru to cum, embarrassingly, without even touching his cock.

The two laid there, panting heavily.

“How was that?” he asked, nervously, as though he was waiting for a score.

Saeko smiled lovingly, taking his face in his hands and gently bringing his face to hers in a delicate kiss.

“You were wonderful, darling,” she reassured him, “but you know I love you no matter how good or bad your bedroom performance may be.”

Akiteru shifted their positions so that they were curled into each other, gently brushing back her damp bangs with his thumb.

“I love you so much,” he murmured, “I don’t deserve someone as amazing as you.”

“You cut the crap right now! If anything, I don’t deserve someone as angelic and selfless as you,” Saeko countered.

Instead of arguing, Akiteru laughed and pulled her even closer to him.

“We have reservations soon, we should get cleaned up.”

“Mmm, don’t wanna,” Saeko protested, “you’re warm.”

He had booked the reservation months in advance, but seeing his beautiful girlfriend happily curled up against him was all that mattered to him. So, he pulled the duvet over the two of them and spent the night under the covers, kissing and exploring each other’s bodies in new ways.

Saeko would never tell Chiiko, but it was the best friday night she had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> how do i het porn?


End file.
